Love Is a Laserquest
by Casuarina
Summary: Nunca juegues a variantes del póker. Y menos si es con Jack. Y menos si estás ebrio.


Se _aburría_.

Había visitado ya las torres de observación, centros deportivos, despensas, habitaciones y vestidores, se había recorrido los laboratorios y se había perdido en la biblioteca.

Una vez encontró una sala totalmente a oscuras. Parpadeó, acostumbrándose a la falta de luz, y la habitación se inundó repentinamente de puntos brillantes. Estrellas. Frías, calientes, a punto de morirse o renaciendo de sus cenizas. Caminaba sobre galaxias y soles, observando cómo se apagaban poco a poco, titilando brevemente y desapareciendo, sin más. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, ni siquiera si seguía existiendo el tiempo en sí. Decidió no planteárselo, y nadie le preguntó al respecto. (Era como un universo aparte; allí todo era ilógico, confuso, era como empezar una casa por el tejado, nada seguía las leyes establecidas. Nunca sabías qué esperar. Y era, por encima de todo, maravilloso.)

Nunca volvió a encontrar aquella sala.

Paseó por la cámara del infinito y de inducción dimensional, y por centros de energía. (Los centros de energía eran de sus preferidos. Eran salas completamente vacías, a excepción de un enorme núcleo de energía en su centro; si te acercabas, se asemejaba a un pequeño planeta autónomo.) Había visto cosas increíbles, cosas que ni el nombre más osado podría imaginar y sin embargo allí estaba, arrastrándose hacia la sala de control de la TARDIS y dejándose caer en el sillón más cercano porque

-¡Me aburro!

-¿Otra vez? –Eleventh se dio la vuelta hacia él, apoyándose en un par de palancas sin darse cuenta, con una sonrisa- No hay quién te contente, Jack.

-En realidad contentarme es bien sencillo, pero eres demasiado estrecho de miras. Contigo no hay quién se divierta –se queja, haciendo una leve mueca.

El doctor le apuntó con una llave inglesa, ofendido.

-Eso es mentira… qué pretendes que haga contigo si llevas un día y medio merodeando por ahí. –ya podrían todas las indirectas del mundo bailar delante de sus narices, que nunca las captaría.

-En principio iba a ser una visita corta, pero cualquiera se orienta con tanto pasillo. La próxima vez dame un mapa o algo… -Jack se levanta de un salto, haciendo uso de su energía habitual y estirándose con un leve "hmpft". Después le miró, con una sonrisa casi lobuna. Cualquier ser existente en las próximas diez galaxias sabría, sólo con verle, que aquella sonrisa no anticipaba nada bueno, y sin embargo no dejaba de ser irresistible- Pero adivina qué.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cartas! –una baraja de cartas salió de su bolsillo, como para corroborar sus palabras- Me las he encontrado en una de las cocinas –Eleventh le miró, nada sorprendido. La última vez que se paseó por las cocinas se encontró a un mapache viviendo en el estante de las especias-. ¿Estás preparado para la paliza de tu vida?

-Te veo muy confiado en tu victoria… lo lleva claro, Capitán –el Doctor dejó la llave inglesa en cualquier parte salvo donde se supone que debía estar y no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

_Sí_, definitivamente echaba de menos la compañía.

* * *

><p>A Jack le habían rescatado. No había otra palabra; lo odiaba, pero si lo pensaba fríamente el término acertado era <em>rescatado<em>. Res-ca-ta-do.

Un miércoles, a las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Torchwood había terminado, el día había terminado y él también se sentía terminado. Salió del pub (no por voluntad propia, sino más bien porque iban a cerrar), y supo que había bebido demasiado cuando vio en la otra acera _aquella_ cabina azul. Y que moriría de un coma etílico al ver a _aquel_ hombre apoyado en la puerta. Porque sí, que cara nueva, carácter nuevo, nuevas reglas, pero aquel no dejaría de ser _su_ Doctor.

Lo último que recordaba era sentir cómo le cogían y le arrastraban del chaleco hacia el interior.

"Estás ebrio, ¿verdad?"

"SSSssshhhhht. Sé lo que estás pensando. Incluso ebrio sigo siendo atractivo."

"No has cambiado nada."

"¿Estoy soñando?"

"_No."_

Y se durmió.

* * *

><p>-¡Póker!<p>

-¿Póker?

-Vamos a jugar al póker.

-¡No vamos a jugar al póker!

-Que sí. Y te voy a enseñar una variante nueva.

-Qué… -antes de poder articular una queja más, el Doctor se vio arrastrado y depositado encima de una silla, delante de una mesa forrada- Desde cuándo tengo una mesa de póker.

-Calla –dijo Jack, barajando mientras le miraba de reojo. Le puso veinticinco fichas delante de la cara-. Se llama Strip Póker.

Sonrisa de _tiburón._

* * *

><p>El principio fue complicado. Incómodo. <em>Raro<em>. Bueno, en todo caso, fue muchas, muchas cosas. Era como un reencuentro con alguien quien ya habías perdido la esperanza de volver a ver; encontrarte con un amigo después de años, centurias, milenios. Tienes muchas cosas que contar, y al mismo tiempo no tienes ni una. Pero también tienes cosas que reprochar. Cuando te quieres dar cuenta la lista de reproches ha subido como la espuma, y es entonces cuando todo se vuelve tenso, artificial, como una burbuja a punto de explotar. Intercambiáis datos banales; "qué ha sido de tu vida" "qué te cuentas" "pues últimamente he...". Y os sonreís forzadamente mientras pensáis a toda máquina qué decir, qué añadir, porque no podéis permitir que se asiente el silencio. Y ninguno tiene sueño, ninguno puede dormir, pero no tarda en caer un "¡Ha sido un día muy largo! Me voy a acostar. Gracias por todo." y doblas la esquina y sólo entonces te atreves a respirar de verdad. (Es como un acuerdo formal. Los dos mentís, los dos lo sabéis, y os miráis. "No tengo sueño, pero tampoco tengo más que decir. Ni tú. A ver si mañana hay más suerte"). Y justo en ese instante echas la vista atrás y te preguntas que _qué cojones ha pasado_. ¿Por qué de repente somos como dos vecinos que se ven obligados a juntarse en el mismo ascensor en contra de su voluntad? Dice la gente que el tiempo cicatriza. No; el tiempo es como una tirita, y si esa tirita se cae (y se te va a caer. Las tiritas no suelen durar más de una semana. Más que nada porque en cuanto te duchas, caput) la sangre vuelve a manar pero más, mucho más violentamente.

Jack se llevó las manos a la nuca, cansado. Llevaba unos cuarenta minutos mirando el techo, sin tener otra cosa que hacer.

Había llegado a la brillante conclusión de que esa mancha en la pared se parecía a Elvis Presley. También, que seguía enamorado del Doctor. Cada cinco minutos trataba de negárselo a sí mismo, pero al cabo de veinte decidió que era misión imposible, resignándose:

Aquella mancha era decididamente Elvis, las patillas eran inconfundibles.

Exasperado, salió de su cuarto lo más sigilosamente que pudo, rezando para no encontrarse con nadie. Pero después de que le intentasen quemar en una hoguera (hace ya un buen trecho de años) había dejado de creer en esas cosas, así que, como es natural, si alguien había oído sus rezos no había hecho más que reírse en su cara.

-Por qué será que no me sorprende verte deambulando por aquí a estas horas... -dijo el Doctor, mirándole prácticamente a oscuras, ceja enarcada. Se sentó en la escalera, y Jack hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué hora es?

-En Japón son las siete, y sorprendentemente en Apalapucia también. Tienen el mismo sistema horario.

-¿Y aquí?

-Aquí no hay horas. Ni día, ni noche, y creo que hamaca tampoco. La perdí el otro día.

Jack sonrió, negando y recostándose en el suelo, sin decir nada.

El silencio no duró mucho.

-Jack, ¿qué te ha pasado? –se atrevió a interrogar el Doctor,

-¿Por qué desapareciste? -preguntó el otro, mirándole inquisitivamente. A preguntas a las que ninguno de los dos quería responder él también sabía jugar.

-Las circunstancias n...

-"Las circunstancias". Joder, las circunstancias. ¡Las circunstancias te necesitaban aquí! Y aun así te crees con derecho a volver sin más y preguntarme que qué me ha pasado. Me han pasado tantas cosas que te podría escribir una trilogía. Y prefiero no preguntarte dónde estabas tú cuando te necesitábamos, cuando te necesitaba, porque estoy seguro de que estabas en todas partes salvo aquí. -sin tener muy claro cómo se había levantado y sin tener claro tampoco cómo había terminado espetándole todo aquello, tal vez con un poquito más de amargura de la que habría deseado.

Eleventh le miró, asimilando el golpe. Bajó la cabeza.

-Lo siento.

Y ya está. Porque Jack era Jack y no estaba ni la mitad de enojado de lo que habría querido estar, sobre todo porque era incapaz. Se percató de que se conformaba de sobra con aquel "lo siento", porque sabía que lo decía en serio.

Y, qué cojones, le daba igual esperar.

Merecía la pena.

* * *

><p>Le había costado dios y ayuda convencerle, pero si algo era, es persuasivo. <em>Miró con una sonrisa las cartas que tenía en mano.<em> Aunque mentiría si dijese que no había tenido una ligera ayuda por parte del alcohol. _Cuatro iguales, y si no se equivocaba el otro no tendría más que una escalera. Como mucho un color. _A Jack siempre le habían gustado los juegos de cartas. Siempre ganaba. La mayoría de las veces bastaba con tener una buena memoria. _Se descartó, deshizo su mano, pese a ser mejor que la del Doctor. Le compensaba perder._

A decir verdad, estaban los dos perdidamente borrachos.

-¡Jhá! –exclamó Eleventh, triunfal, echándole mano a una pila de fichas. No tardaría en comprender el porqué del "strip" en la variante del juego. Jack amplió su sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como quieras. –dijo, al tiempo que se quitaba parsimoniosamente la camisa sin apartar la vista de su contrincante. No se perdería su cara por nada del mundo. Normalmente, el alcohol embota los sentidos, entorpece movimientos, ralentiza las pensadas. Jack no se equivocó en un solo botón, su mano bajando velozmente por su camisa mientras la desabrochaba. Sería la experiencia, sería la habilidad, o tal vez porque hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan bien. Miró al doctor, enarcando una ceja- ¿Aprovechando de las vistas?

-¿Las vistas? ¿Qué? ¡No! No seas engreído –añadió, alarmado, con la boca pequeña. Se obligó a bajar la vista hacia sus propias cartas, enrojeciendo violentamente. Tenía la certeza de que el latido agitado de sus corazones se podía oír desde Asgard hasta Índigo 3. Estaban en la segunda ronda. Observó su mano, pero era _completamente_ incapaz de concentrarse, ¿qué clase de persona podía mantener la calma con el Capitán Jack Harkness delante… sin camiseta? La situación empeora un 200%, si no era ya lo suficientemente mala, si añades el hecho de que ninguno de los dos está sobrio en absoluto. Se obligó a centrarse en las cartas que Jack ponía sobre la mesa.

-Color. ¿Tú?

-¿Yo? Verde –le miró, sin comprender. El capitán enarcó una ceja, señalando las cartas para orientarle, y el doctor tuvo la nada agradable sensación que se lo estaba pasando increíblemente bien con todo aquello-. ¡Ah! Eh… sí, perdona, has ganado –dijo, asintiendo, depositando sus cartas en la mesa sin mirarlas siquiera. Se dispuso también a desabrocharse la camisa. Al contrario que Jack, sus dedos parecían encontrar una enorme dificultad para atinar con los botones. Se miró el cuello, casi enfadado consigo mismo, centrado en su tarea, desoyendo un "si necesitas ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo" burlón del capitán.

-¿Eh? Doct…

-Jack, no necesito ayuda, sé desabrocharme una camisa, gra…

-Pero déjame terminar al menos, impaciente… Deberías prestar más atención a lo que haces –el doctor bufó, dejando sus botones a medio camino. Le quedaban tres. _Como si fuese fácil, eso de prestar atención contigo delante_- porque tenías una full house –terminó Jack, con una sonrisa, señalándole las cartas, y se levantó. Eleventh pensó que si antes el latido de sus corazones se oía hasta Índigo 3, en dos segundos el sonido se había expandido cuatro constelaciones más allá. Respiró hondo- Enhorabuena, te has librado…

-Deberíamos irnos ya. Estás borracho, es más, _yo_ lo estoy, no pienso con claridad, ¿sabes qué? Acabo de acordarme de dónde dejé la hamaca, mira por dónde. En serio, Ja…

-No había terminado de hablar. Déjame terminar. Como iba diciendo –y se acercó levemente, como si lo que iba a decirle fuese lo más importante del mundo, bajando el tono de voz-, te has librado de desabrocharte la camisa _tú solo_ –murmuró, con una sonrisa. Eran tres botones y pareció tardar tres vidas y media. Jack le había acorralado contra la mesa de póker y era totalmente incapaz de apartarse. Descubrió, alarmado, que a fin de cuentas tampoco quería.

-Por qué estás… haciendo _esto_ -consiguió articular, con una gran fuerza de voluntad. Jack sonrió, a escasos milímetros.

-Es tu castigo por tardar… y mi recompensa por esperarte –dijo lentamente, apoyando las manos en la mesa-. Ponte cómodo –murmuró, como última advertencia, y el doctor supo que no auguraba _nada_ bueno.

Empezó por el cuello.

Eleventh se sujetó con fuerza a la mesa, y sin saber muy bien cómo acabó sujetándose con fuerza a su compañero, respirando agitadamente y haciendo desaparecer de un plumazo todas las reservas que hubiese podido tener anteriormente. Sin perder un segundo Jack le subió a la mesa, terminando de quitarle la camisa como buenamente pudo, sin romper el contacto ni una milésima de segundo. Dejó de apoyar las manos en la mesa para recorrer su espalda centímetro a centímetro, con una sonrisa, enterrándose el uno al otro.

-Si quieres que… pare –consiguió decir, respirando con dificultad. En realidad era pura cortesía, independientemente de lo que dijese el otro. Sabía que había llegado a un punto del cual ninguno de los dos sabía retornar.

-Ja-ack… ni se te… ocurra. Nngno –terminó, casi en un gemido, recostándose sobre la mesa.

Fue una de las pocas veces en las cuales Jack Harkness obedeció una orden directa gustosamente.

El mazo de cartas cayó al suelo, perdiéndose debajo de la mesa.


End file.
